But I Came Back
by Of-You-and-Me
Summary: Everyone swears that if Lisanna had come back things would have been different. They're right. Things would have been full of more heartbreak and tears.


**It's been a while. A lot has happened and honestly I barely keep up with Fairy Tale anymore so I'm sorry if this is out of character a bit. Obviously none of these characters belong to me :)) Hope you enjoy :**

Lisanna returned from her trip with Mira and Elfman and something felt different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something had changed. No one else seemed to sense this and acted the same towards her, and Lisanna felt like she was being ridiculous.

"Liiisssaannnaaa," Natsu whined, bringing her back to the present. She was at the guild and taking over behind the counter at the moment because Mira had to go to the store quickly.

Lisanna smiled affectionately at the dragonslayer in front of her and couldn't help but blush. She knew he probably had no idea how big of a crush she had on him. They were only 14 and he had only just gotten over girls having 'cooties'.

"Yes Natsu?"

Natsu looks up at her with such a blinding smile that she almost drops the cup she's cleaning. "Let's go on a mission."

She sighs, and can't help but wish he could see how he affects her. Turning around to hide her blush, she says "Sure, which one?"

* * *

They're 15 now and she so desperately wants to tell him her feelings. Everytime she looks at him he blushes and asks if she has a fever and it just frustrates her because -

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" Lisanna practically jumps to the roof. She turns around, her heart still beating hard in her chest, "Natsu what the hell?"

The pink headed boy just laughs and puts his hands behind his head. "I was just gonna tell you that I'm going home and ask if you could tell the master I need to talk to him later but you looked like you were thinking hard and I couldn't help myself. It's not my fault you're so easy to scare."

"Actually it is," Lisanna mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Natsu asks curiously and for the 500th time she curses his stupid dragon hearing.

Knowing that food is always a quick distraction, Lisanna says, "We have some extra bacon, and I was wondering if you wanted it? I would feel wasteful if I just threw it away."

"Yayy! HAPPY C'MERE WE'RE GETTING FREE BACON!" Immediately a blue ball of fur came flying towards Natsu full speed.

Lisanna walks off and tells the two to wait outside the bar. As soon as she walks through the door, she stops and leans against it for a second. She can feel her heart pounding and tears beginning to form and _damn it she is not going to cry over a boy_. She hears footsteps approaching and walks to the other side of the room, cleaning her face.

"Hey, Lisanna? Are you okay?" Natsu peaks his face through the door.

 _This is it. Tell him. Tell him. Tell hi_ \- "Yup, I'm good. But you're bacon isn't going to be if you don't leave this instant!" She says with a giggle.

Natsu smiles and walks out immediately. Sighing Lisanna resigns herself for now. She'll tell him one day.

* * *

Today. Today is the day Lisanna will tell him. She has been dancing around her feelings for two years now and _damn it they're 16 and she can tell him she likes him except_ -

Except that he had left while she was on a mission with her siblings. He had gone to follow a lead to some town called Hargeon. She would wait until he came back then. She could do this, she could tell him that she liked him except -

Except who is that blonde girl that's standing next to him when he finally arrives? Her name is Lucy apparently. She is gorgeous and kind and she makes Natsu smile. In turn when she smiles, he watches. He watches and he looks at her in a way that is so different from how he looks at everyone else.

She runs out the back door.

* * *

It's been a few days since she's been to the guild. Mira doesn't question it. She can tell why it is her sister is feeling down. Finally, Lisanna gets up. She gets dressed and begins getting ready to go to the guild. She'll meet this Lucy. She'll confess to Natsu. She can do this.

But then as she brushes her hair she can't help but think _Natsu didn't come to visit her once the whole time she was home_. It shouldn't bother her, after all he only came over sometimes, but after seeing him with the busty blonde a couple days ago, she can't help but get a twisting feeling in her stomach.

Jealousy.

She decides today is not the day.

* * *

It was a while before Lisanna finally got over herself and talked to Lucy. Apparently the whole guild loved her, and the moment she talked to her, Lisanna knew why. Lucy was kind and beautiful but she was fierce and could hold her own. If it wasn't because she was so jealous of her, she would've been best friends with the girl. Too bad they both liked the same guy. Too bad he only had eyes for Lucy.

Lisanna tried her hardest to keep her jealousy in check. She was always polite to Lucy and never stayed too long when both Natsu and Lucy were in the same room. It was too suffocating. The saddest part was that Natsu never noticed.

* * *

It had been a year since Natsu brought home Lucy. A whole year of heartache. She was so tired of it. So so tired. It was why when Natsu walked up to the bar, still smiling from a conversation he had with Lucy, a special glint in his eye, she finally said it.

"Two so-"

"I like you," Lisanna blurted out. She could feel the air leaving her body. _Why did she just do that?_

Natsu froze in place. His hand was in mid air, holding up two fingers and his smile was falling off of his face.

 _Fuck._

"Uh, Lisanna, I…" Natsu pulled at his hair. He was dense but not stupid. He knew what kind of like she meant. "I… that is, I, um…"

The white haired girl sighed and turned around to get two cups with the drink she already knew he was gonna order. With a sad smile, she slid them in front of him, and said, "I know."

"I'm sorry." The worst part is Lisanna can tell that he genuinely means it. He never meant to hurt his nakama. His family. His childhood best friend.

"Just go Natsu." Lisanna takes off her apron and walks out the front of the guild, her head held high. She doesn't cry the whole time that she's walking home and she doesn't cry when she enters her house.

She cries when she climbs into bed and sees a picture of them as kids on her wall.

The next morning it's in the trashcan.


End file.
